heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Darwiniser
The Darwiniser or Accelered Evolution Formula is a serum created with the propuse of evolve humans into Megahumans. History Malina Jackson created a formula called Tsuyo-sa, to grant a Darwin-Gene, which gives the user the ability to exert greater than normal physical force, and the time when the body receives the Darwin-Gene, it regenerates from any harm, disease or damage. When Lucifer, discovered this, he forced Malina to make a deal Pact with the Devil-Like, giving to Lucifer, the Tsuyo-sa. Synthetic Evolution Lucifer want more power to defeat Bradley Jackson, so he created that serum, using the Chikara as "Startup Capital", to give himself powers. He did after discovering that Hawking radiation stimulates the evolution in humans, and use Hawking radiation in the blood of The Runaways along with Bradley's DNA as he is Megahuman by birth as a complement. The Evolved Monster To test the Darwiniser, Lucifer used a test subject called: Nahuel Espigares, who was taken from Pergamino. Once injected, he manifested Spider Man-Like powers, but as time passed, his powers began to exhibit adverse effects: Aversion to the bright light, scaly skin, secreate a slimy substance with which he created cacoons and not to mention his anger increased exponentially and acquired a psychopathic behavior. Eventually his powers slowly destroyed his mind and heart failure got worse. A Magical Help Since the failure of Nahuel, Lucifer desperately seeking supernatural help to correct the flaws to the serum. And suddenly he received a vision that Bradley had, about a magical item called Raito, the Pope had since the title was created. Then he went to the Vatican, to steal this Raito, and when he did, he took the pope's life force, killing him. Once obtained, he was able to use it, to complete the Darwiniser. The Birth of the Synthenoids Using Metatron, Lucifer, kidnapping several children to test their new improved formula, and all ended up being a great success. At the first moment they showed any sign of having powers, he release them in Los Angeles, where Bradley and his group they found them, and gave them the name Syntenoids. Darwiniser 2.0 Lucifer use the alien DNA to improve the serum, giving the it will inject a superpower based on personality of the user. Effects Prototype Version *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Bestowal Power Bestowal] - The main objective is to serum powers to people who do not have and this is totally random. Perfected Version *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Characteristic_Power_Reflection Characteristic Power Reflection] - This version of the formula gives powers to others who do not have it, based on its traits like: The animal what they represent, their certain emotion, they love/abhor, desire or the representation of the person is. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Activation Power Activation] - As a precaution if it is injected serum to someone who already has powers but are sleeping or deactivated, these powers were activated. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Restoration Power Restoration] - Another effect of the formula is to restore the powers of the persons who lost them. Mass Producted Replica United nations reached an agreement, and managed to take a blood sample from Connor James Craigton, and with it created a modified replica of the Darwiniser and they mass-produced that replica. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Desired_Ability_Manifestation Desired Ability Manifestation] - The modified version allows you receive have power or more, based on the user's wishes. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Activation Power Activation] - As a precaution if it is injected serum to someone who already has powers but are sleeping or deactivated, these powers were activated. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Restoration Power Restoration] - Another effect of the formula is to restore the powers of the persons who lost them. Tsuyo-sa Tsuyo-sa (強さ, lit. as Strength) is a serum created by Malina. This serum was the root of where Lucifer created the Darwiniser. Also, the Tsuyo-sa is limited to grant a Darwin-Gene with just one superpower: Enhanced strength. Effects *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Strength_Augmentation Super Strength Bestowal] - The main objective is to serum powers to people who do not have, but only can give super strength. As a very rare glitch the Tsuyo-sa can also give another power related with the physical condition like: agility or reflexes. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Healing Healing] - Another effect is heal the physical injuries, illness and other forms of physical trauma, and reverse the effects of poisons, toxins, etc. Jobs Pill The Jobs Pills they are pills created by Brian and Paul with the propose to replace phones and computers, by giving to the user a Darwin-Gene with cyberpathy. Effects *'Limited Power Bestowal' - The main objective is to serum powers to people who do not have, but only can give cyberpathy. When the pill takes effect, it will "install" an operating system in the minds of those who consume it, called: Mentis (Which lit. means "The Mind"). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mental_Healing Mental Healing] - As in any operating system, when it installed from zero, all computer viruses are deleted. In this case the pill can heal mental illnesses, disorders and other forms of mental trauma, and reverse the effects of the amnesia. Eisei Eisei (永生, lit. as Eternal Life) It is a variation of the Darwiniser, created by Ralph and Carter. This serum was designed from a Fumetsu Kensei's blood sample, after isolating his Darwin-Gene and then replicating it in a separate formula, to give others the Kensei's power. Because the anti-aging effects of the formula, the Eisei only used in cases of extreme help. Effects *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration_Bestowal Regeneration Bestowal] - The Eisei can give to other the power of heal themselves from any wound in seconds. Also those receiving serum can recover lost limbs. **[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Age_Negation Age Negation] - It also causes the people with receives formula regenerate their telomeres at the point of make the user, biologically immortal. Trivia *The abilities given by the Darwiniser/Chikara/Jobs Pills/Eisei are indistinguishable from natural abilities, meaning that they can be absorbed, copied, erased, restored or even altered.